1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to means for converting a vacuum cleaner to a powder carpet cleaner when desired.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one form of floor cleaning apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,722 to Carl E. Erickson, a vacuum sweeper is provided with means for converting the sweeper to a rug shampooing device. The conversion structure includes a brush journaling casing and a dirt receiver adapted to be mounted in the brush housing of the sweeper in place of the conventional sweeper brush.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,225, Harry B. White discloses structure for modifying a conventional vacuum cleaner including a shroud for the polishing brush arranged to substantially seal off the fan intake when the vacuum cleaner is utilized as a floor polishing machine. The nozzle of the vacuum cleaner includes a pivoted mounting frame for mounting the agitator or polishing brush attachment. The polishing attachment defines a shroud member for protecting the interior of the cleaner against fouling by polish or wax thrown by the brush.
Another means for modifying a vacuum cleaner for use in polishing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,694 of Harry B. White. As shown therein, a shroud is provided comprising two arcuate portions pivoted to the underside of a longitudinally extending portion of the supporting frame. The shroud portions are spring pressed outwardly against the bristles of the brush and inserted upwardly into the nozzle mouth whereupon release of the spring biased shroud portions are held in the nozzle mouth without the use of extraneous fasteners. The purpose of the shroud is to close off the suction produced by the fan when the polishing attachment is in place to reduce the load on the motor and prevent it from overheating.